Iltair Albia
Iltair Albia is an infamous Wizard in Edolas. He was the first Wizard to illegally activate in Anima in over 300 years and the first Edolas Wizard who successfuly gained First Origin. He is also the Edolas Counterpart and Adoptive brother of Shinn Elbion. Physical Appearance Iltair is a young man with onyx eyes and jet-black hair that was pulled back with a red elastic in a low ponytail which extended to his shoulder blades. Iltair's most distinguishing features were the long, pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes While in earthland, his casual clothes consisted of a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back with bandages around his ankles and black sandals. He also wore tan pants with a weapons pouch strapped to his back. While his hair was still worn in a ponytail, his bangs were considerably shorter; accentuating his forehead. After completing the First Origin transfer, Iltair gained the Dōsatsugan eyes with a black sclerae. He now wears a clad dark red cloak over mesh armor with navy accents under an identical T-shirt with a simple white belt around the waist, a necklace and dark blue pants. Personality While in Edolas as a child, Iltair was very different from other children growing up to become Edolas Royal Guards. Most were outgoing and hyperactive while Iltair was very reserved and quiet, even so he was still considered high above his peers. Although he was a genius, Iltair was still never very cocky and was always very positive. What stood out the most about him was his incredible curiousity and theorys of magic, his love for evolution and magic would lead him to be the man he would become. After he experienced Earthland, he met his counterpart Shinn Elbion who he took a general liking to. Shinn was younger then Iltair at the time and so Iltair decided to raise Shinn, not simply for the scientific aspect of research but out of the kindness of his heart. Because Iltair grew up alone he knew how it fealt, so he wanted Shinn to have a better experience. This proves how incredibly kind and loving a person Iltair can be. Once after returning to Edolas, Iltair tried to help everyone by advancing their magic but was shunned. This caused Iltair to become a very angry person who desired revenge on those who could not prosper and shunned him for being "different" then everyone else. He grew to hate Edolas for being so primitive to Earthland and it showed through several of his actions. Story Iltair was one of the first people to travel to Earthland from Edolas in over 300 years, he did so by illegally activating an Anima that resulted in the destruction of Aria. He discovered that Earthland magic is possible thanks to the magic containers, also known as the First Origin. He did much research in Earthland to discover the properties of the Magic Container aswell as a census of the Wizards in Earthland. After learning only a small portion of Earthlanders were able to use Magic he set out to find a way for people in Edolas to develop there own magic containers. While researching, Iltair came across his Edolas counterpart, Shinn Elbion who was simply a child at the time. He was orphaned so Iltair decided to raise him while researching the properties of his magic. Iltair pretended to be Shinn's older brother and developed a very close bond with Shinn, teaching him to hone and master his magic. While in Earthland, Iltair transfered the Magic Container from Shinn's deceased father to himself and once he was able to open another Anima, he left Shinn without a word. Once back in Edolas, Iltair promoted his conquest to all of Edolas. Many rejected his ideals and eventually he was locked away by the Edolas King; Jellal. Skills and Abilities Great Conditioning: Being trained to be a soilder from chid birth, Iltair is very strongly built for combat. He is a durable individual with impressive strength and incredible speed and intelligence. *'Enhanced Agility': Iltair is a slim and agile individual who has trained his body to react with his Dosatsugan in order for him to evade nearly any attack. He is also very quick on his feet, able to reach long distances on foot in short periods of time. *'Great Strength': Iltair is a very physically strong individual who showcases strength not through lifting but through heavy and painful blows inflicted on enemies. Vast Intellect: From childhood Iltair was known as a genius, having a wide range of knowledge and intellectual curiousity. After visiting earthland he learned even more, possibly more then anyone in both realms knows about both dimensions and their relationships. He was single handedly able to create the first origin transfer procedure and one of few who gained access to a sucessful anima. Expert Hand to Hand Combantat: While not always having to resort to it, Iltair still remains in expert in close combat. Sensory Wizard: With the mastery of his first Origin, Iltair is able to sense other magic energy and is even able to tell them apart thanks to his Magic Eyes. Magic Eye of Insight '(洞察眼, Dōsatsugan): After taking the First Origin of the deceased Jun Elbion, Iltair was able to gain the Dōsatsugan. This allows Iltair to predict the next move of anyone within his line of sight by reading their movements and magical energy. He has a full mastery of the Eyes and can predict and read the movements of those around him with ease. 'Eye of Illusion (眠眼, Saimingan): By mastering the Dōsatsugan, Iltair was able to unlock the incredible abilities of the Saimingan. The Eye of Illusion allows the user to cast hypnosis apon eye contact with a victim. Iltair's mastery of this allows him to freely control the time perception of his victim, able to make them feel as if one second is an entire year. Category:NPC Category:Edolas